justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Naughty Girl
|artist = |year = 2003 |dg = |nogm = 2 |mode = Solo |pc = Azulhttp://prntscr.com/fq4c2mhttps://www.facebook.com/TheFairyDinaDance/videos/1218163724973773/ Fucsia (Beta) Verde (Beta) |gc = Magenta |perf = Grace Bolebe |choreo = Céline Kitsaishttps://instagram.com/p/BVSZAeDASss/}} "Naughty Girl" by is featured on . A Rabbid Peach version is also available on for the Nintendo Switch only. The Classic version is also available on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with black curly hair. She wears a long, indigo head scarf, part of which she holds in her right hand, a golden head band, a blue strapless crop top with golden accents, royal blue high waist shorts with golden accents, and purple knee high boots. Rabbid Peach Version The dancer for this routine is Rabbid Peach from the game Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, who wears a red glove on her hand. During some parts of the routine, she pulls out her phone. At the end of the routine, she drops her phone. Background Classic It starts off with a genie lamp with blue roses wrap around it which releases a magical blue dust which swirls and reveals the dancer then it shows that the background takes place around an Indian/Arabic style building. The routine is first seen inside with dark purple floors and walls. There is a lit up pattern on the floor and some lanterns on the ceiling. During the verses the pattern platform goes upward outside to a night sky, where there are stringed decorations and clones of the dancer with some of them on a floating platforms, while others inside the buildings. At the chorus, the outside of the building is shown, which spins and has bright blue lights, while emitting light rays. During the last chorus, as the pattern platform goes up above the dome the moon gets bigger or up closer behind the dancer. Rabbid Peach Version It starts where Rabbid Peach is in front of Peach’s Castle from Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle in the night where it also switches to daytime as well, later on in the routine more Rabbids will appear in the background doing crazy stuff, including the Rabbid rubbing their butt on the ground, the 2 Rabbids playing around with the rubber ducky, and sometimes the Rabbids may dance a little bit with Rabbid Peach. In the end of the last chorus, Rabbid Peach drops her phone on the ground and then run straight to the camera and try to hide the action that occurred, as it actually concluded the routine. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend your right arm up close to your head. Naughtygirl gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Naughtygirl gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Rabbid Peach Version There is 1 Gold Move in the Rabbid Peach Version routine: Gold Move: Hold your phone in your right hand out in front of you facing slightly to the right as if you're taking a selfie. naughtygirlalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Naughtygirlalt_gm_1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * Naughty Girl is the fourth song by Beyoncé in the series. * In the E3 preview, the pictograms are green with red arrows, meaning that they were uncolored. ** This also happens in the E3 demo. It was later fixed. *** Moreover, there are no Gold Move pictograms, but their related moves are counted as Gold Moves. *** Additionally, the carpet does not light up before the last chorus, however, in the final game, it lights up before the last chorus. *The lyrics "I m feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y, I just might take you home with me...I know you want my body" are referenced in the ESRB rating summary for the game.http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=35096&Title=Just+Dance+2018 * In the UK and US preview gameplays, there are some graphical differences. ** The coach’s outline is green-aqua in the UK preview and fuchsia in the US preview. ** The background clones in the US version imitate the dancer s moves, while in the UK version, they perform different moves. ** During the chorus, the US version shows a more lit up roof and a night effect on the coach. ** Also, the room in both previews shows the dancer, in the room lit up before rising up while in the final game it is now darker with little light. *** In the E3 demo, the UK version is used.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJMUo_7F_XQ *** In the final version, the UK version is also used with some changes; the coach s outline is dark turquoise instead of aqua-green, and the patterned platform applies some lighting effects to it. *** Also in the chorus, there are few light rays emitting on the building behind the dancer. * Naughty Girl is not listed on the US website of the game.File:Naughtygirl_missing_from_website.png *There are some errors in the lyrics. ** The second time "I m feeling kind of n-a-s-t-y" is sung, the lyrics are misinterpreted as "You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y". ** In the line "Baby the minute I feel your energy", the I appears lowercase. * The Rabbid Peach Version is the first routine to be completely digitally animated, and not performed by an actual dancer. ** It is also the first routine in to have just one Gold Move, being followed by No Lie. ** It also marks the second time a Mario-themed dance was created, the first being Just Mario. *** However, Rabbid Peach is a Ubisoft character from the Rabbids series, being marked as a Mario character due to the crossover game Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. **It is also the second routine to have a differently styled pictogram, after Under the Sea. * In the notification for the "1001 Nights Of Dances" playlist in , the background for the Classic routine is used, in spite of it not being available in the game at the time. * An unused avatar for the Rabbid Peach Version can be found in the ''Just Dance'' World Cup archives. ** Strangely, it has no sticker outline. Gallery Game Files NaughtyGirl Cover Generic.jpg|''Naughty Girl'' naughtygirlalt_cover_generic.jpg|''Naughty Girl'' (Rabbid Peach Version) NaughtyGirl Cover AlbumCoach.png|Classic s album coach naughtygirlalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Rabbid Peach Version s album coach naughtygirl_banner_bkg.png|Classic s menu banner naughtygirlalt_banner_bkg.jpg|Rabbid Peach Version s menu banner NaughtyGirl_Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background naughtygirlalt_cover_albumbkg.jpg|Rabbid Peach Version s album background Naughtygirl p1 ava.png|Classic s avatar NaughtyGirl_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Naughtygirl menu.png|''Naughty Girl'' on the menu Naughtygirlalt jd2018 menu.png|Rabbid Peach Version on the menu (2018) (Easter skin) Naughtygirlalt jd2018 load.png|Rabbid Peach Version s loading screen (2018) Naughtygirlalt jd2018 coachmenu.png|Rabbid Peach Version s coach selection screen (2018) NaughtyGirlALTRabbitPeachSwitch.png|Rabbid Peach Version gameplay Promotional Images Naughty-Girl-Beyonce_Widescreen_293273.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website naughtygirlbeyoncehumor.gif NaughtyGirlTwitter.gif|Twitter teaser Naughtygirlalt reveal.png|Reveal for the Alternate routine Naughtygirlalt teaser.jpg|Teaser for the Alternate routinehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BeTN1adjlVM/ Naughtygirlalt promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Rabbid Peach Version Allyougotta kissingstrangers naughtygirl jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) and NKissing Strangers) Behind the Scenes 7cc5f852417055.59a80ec64b98f.jpg|Concept art (Classic) http://www.maudleclancher.com Beta Elements IMG_1256.jpg|Beta menu colors 3247223-jd18 screen naughtygirl e3 170612 215pm 1497259646.jpg|Beta pictogram color 1 just-dance-2018-screenshot-03.jpg|Beta pictogram color 2 NAUGHTY GIRL 300591.jpg|Beta pictogram color 3 Naughtygirlalt ava.png|Unused Rabbid avatar for the Rabbid Peach Version Others Naughtygirl thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Naughtygirl thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) NaughtyGirl Comparison.png|Comparision 1 NaughtyGirl Comparison2.png|Comparision 2 NaughtyGirl Comparison3.png|Comparision 3 Naughtygirl_missing_from_website.png|''Naughty Girl'' missing from the website florian-salomez-naughtygirl-mood-03.jpg|Concept art caroline-hirbec-concept00.jpg|Background 1 caroline-hirbec-concept01.jpg|Background 2 Screenshot_218.png|Background (Rabbid Peach Version) Videos Official Music Video Beyoncé - Naughty Girl Teasers Naughty Girl - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Naughty Girl - Gameplay Teaser (US) Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Naughty Girl - Just Dance 2018 File:Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version) - Just Dance 2018 Others File:Fans react to the new Nintendo Switch Exclusive map Just Dance Unlimited Naughty Girl - Alternate by Beyoncé - Gameplay Trailer - Nintendo Switch References Site Navigation en:Naughty Girlpt-br:Naughty Girltr:Naughty Girl Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones por Beyoncé Categoría:2000s Categoría:Céline Rotsen Categoría:Grace Bolebe Categoría:Canciones R&B Categoría:Solo Femeninos Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now